Kaiba needs help!
by VannuroRB
Summary: Kaiba is sick, and Yugi and Yami decide they want to help him get better. Randomness.


It's funny…every time I get ill I get the urge to make the Yugioh characters ill as well…oh the sadism…

Now this is the most unlikely character that I'd imagine to actually get ill…which makes sense to write it no?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kaiba needs help!<p>

It seemed odd for Kaiba when he woke up as he stood in front of his mirror, a hot flush was over his body and his throat felt dry, tight and somewhat rough. He stared at his red face—which only made him scowl back at his reflection—he lightly touched his cheeks before placing the back of his hand against his forehead, even through his hand Kaiba could feel the heat radiating off his face. He then had to cover his mouth to hide a small cough his throat forced on him, his first cough for a very long time.

But he wouldn't let that distract him from his day ahead, he had to get the last of his meeting material ready for the next day's presentation and then something he was hoping the enjoy immensely; testing his new deck against Yami. Ever since the pharaoh had decided to stay with Yugi, it gave Kaiba more chances to win back the god cards but that proved to be a fruitless attempt and waste of time. But this time he was sure he would beat Yami, his newly built deck was sure to bring him victory, if he improved in health.

Kaiba dressed himself in his usual suit for work, he gave a small grunt as he pushed his tie up and coughed once again, he never realised how tight fitting his clothes felt. His collar on the edge of strangling him was uncomfortable and his clothes trapped his heat making him cook on the inside.

Regardless he was determined to get the day done and out of the way.

Kaiba came down the stairs and turned to the dining room where breakfast was already served and Mokuba was helping himself to the meal, he looked up as Kaiba gave another cough and slumped down in the seat, he stared at his brother for a while before leaning closer.

'Hey Seto…you're red' Mokuba commented.

'I know' Kaiba groaned as he lightly tugged on his collar.

'But…why?'

'It's nothing Mokuba. Don't worry'.

Mokuba then reached over and placed his hand on Kaiba's forehead 'Big brother you're really hot! Are you sick?'

'I'll be fine Mokuba' Kaiba replied before covering another cough.

'Maybe you should stay at home today…' Mokuba suggested.

'No. I've never taken a day off in my life and I won't now' Kaiba cleared his throat lightly before pouring himself a glass of water 'I'll be fine…just a temperature'.

'Well…if you say so…'

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami were looking after the game shop once again for Yugi's grandfather after hurting his back once more, Yugi was manning the shop and helping customers out while Yami sat at the counter and sorted through his deck, preparing for Kaiba's duelling assault later on.<p>

Yugi leaned over Yami's shoulder, watching him chose cards and find cards to put in a combo with 'Going good so far?'

'Mmm…though, I have no idea what Kaiba's new deck would be like' Yami then picked up the recognisable three Egyptian god cards and held them in his hands 'For all I know…I could lose to him'.

'I'm sure you'll be fine mou hitori no boku' Yugi reassured and lightly patted his back 'You've won many of our duels before, why should this one be any different?'

'I guess that's true' Yami chuckled as he put the cards in his deck and went back to picking up the others 'But I don't want to be too sure of myself I could slip up'.

Yugi gave a small smile before turning to the phone as it rang; Yugi hurried to it before answering it 'Hello, game shop…Mokuba? Uhuh…the duel is off?' Yugi turned to Yami which made him look up as well 'Sick huh? Okay…I'll tell Yami that. Thanks again Mokuba'.

Yugi put the phone down and turned to Yami 'Apparently Kaiba is sick'.

'Sick?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah as he was getting ready to go to work he nearly passed out…luckily that bodyguard of his caught him and helped him back inside…looks like your duel is off' Yugi then tilted his head 'Hey Yami…you okay?'

'Hmm? What do you mean?'

'Well I would've thought you'd be happy you wouldn't duel today…but instead you look kinda worried'.

Yami looked down at his cards 'Kaiba…he's not the type to get ill does he?'

'No I think he takes quite good care of himself' Yugi sighed 'Wish I had his immunity…'

Yami hummed before standing up and collecting the cards together 'Best put these back…don't like people seeing the god cards'.

Yugi watched Yami turn to the stairs climbing up them and disappearing, Yugi hummed and crossed his arms over his chest 'I wish he did tell me what's wrong when it happens…not five minutes after'.

* * *

><p>'Hmm? Something's wrong with the pharaoh?' Joey questioned.<p>

Yugi gave a nod to his friend as they stood in the empty game shop, Joey having stopped by to see how Yugi and Yami were doing; Yugi gave a sigh and rubbed his head 'But Yami being…well him. He won't tell me until it's too late to do anything about it…I wish he wasn't quiet like that'.

'Well…maybe it's nerves you know?' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'He has to wait another day to fight Kaiba and…maybe it's just getting to him'.

'Hmm…maybe'.

They then looked up hearing Yami come down the stairs; they both gave warm smiles as Yami reached the bottom step.

'Hello Joey'.

'Hey man, Yug says you're a little down? What is it? Guy problems or something?'

Yami shook his head 'No nothing like that Joey' He then turned to Yugi 'Aibou, I'm going out'.

'Out? Where to?'

'To Kaiba's mansion'.

The two teen's mouths dropped open 'What? But I thought he called the duel off and you're still going?'

'No Joey, I'm just going to see if he's alright' Yami gave a small shrug 'I'm sure Kaiba would do the same for me'.

The other two sighed knowing that Kaiba would end up bullying Yami into a duel if he got ill.

'Yami, are you sure Kaiba would want to see you?' Yugi questioned 'I mean…to him it might look like you're rubbing it in or something'.

'It'll be better than not going at all' Yami smiled as he walked round them and headed to the door 'I'll see you two later'.

The two watched Yami walk out in silence before turning to each other 'You think Kaiba will eat him alive if he goes on his own?' Joey asked.

'Definitely' Yugi agreed before hurrying out with the blonde.

* * *

><p>The group reached Kaiba's house and after getting clearance from Mokuba they ventured through the gardens and to the front door, Joey scoffed at the large garden but kept his comments to himself as they walked inside the grand entrance hall.<p>

'Hey Yugi, glad you could make it' Mokuba raised his brow at Joey.

The blonde stared back 'Err…what?'

'You look a lot bigger Joey' Mokuba commented.

'Huh? What's that supposed to mean?'

Yugi gave a small giggle before turning to the child 'How's Kaiba? Is he any better?'

'No…I've told him to rest but he won't listen to me and tries to get up to do some work'.

'I'm sure he'll listen to us' Yami reassured as he walked past the child and began to climb the stairs.

'Ah wait' Mokuba hurried to catch up with Yami 'He's really cranky at the moment'.

Yugi and Joey sighed but also caught up with Yami to make sure Kaiba wasn't in that bad of a mood to attack Yami, the group walked through Kaiba's seemingly endless wall of doors until Mokuba made them halt in front of a door and knocked on it before opening it.

'Big brother Yugi-Seto!' Mokuba ran over to Kaiba who tried to push himself out of bed 'You're not supposed to get up!'

'I'm fine Mokuba' Kaiba's more hoarse voice argued but let his brother push him back on the bed 'I have work to do and I'm going to do it' His eyes then looked up and glared at the three teens 'What are they doing here?'

'We heard you weren't feeling well so we came over to see how you were doing' Yami answered.

Kaiba stared at them plainly before turning to Mokuba 'Mokuba get me my gun, I want to go hunting'.

Yugi and Joey felt their backs tense while Yami walked over and crossed his arms over his chest 'Now Kaiba, don't be so stubborn like this. You want to duel me right?'

'Yes' Kaiba then began to stand up again 'And now you're here we can'.

'No Kaiba' Yami put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and forced him back down on the bed 'I won't go as low as to fight you when you're ill'.

'Coward'.

'I'd reckon you'd be the same if it were me Kaiba. You just need to rest and then I'll duel you, fair enough?'

Kaiba huffed and crossed his arms 'All I've heard all day is rest, rest, rest. I'm pretty sick and tired of my bed now'.

'But Kaiba…rest means quicker to duelling me'.

Kaiba then glared up at Yami 'You dare try to bribe me again and I swear I'll make sure you'll be in pain'.

'U-Umm…when I'm ill I usually eat something I feel better' Yugi suggested giving a small smile 'So maybe if you have something you'll feel better'.

Kaiba only glared at Yugi making the small teen cringe and regret speaking up at all 'That sounds like a plan' Yami spoke up turning back to his friends 'Wait here Kaiba, we'll make something for you'.

'Oh god I wish I was dead' Kaiba groaned as the three headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After reassuring the cooks in the kitchen that they would make Kaiba's meal by themselves they searched through the cupboards finding only the best quality food that money could buy.<p>

'So…what are we making?' Joey questioned.

'Well…when I'm ill I usually have soup' Yugi commented 'Tomato soup specifically…'

'I quite like chicken…' Yami added with a hum.

'Err…I don't think Kaiba has any cans of soup here' Joey looked around the spacious kitchen once more 'So…do you know how to make it from scratch?'

The teens stood in silence before shaking their heads 'No'.

'Ah!' Yugi then punched his hand with a grin 'Oden!'

'Oden?' Yami and Joey repeated.

'Of course! Everyone loves Oden! And it's…sort of like soup I guess…'

'Can you make some Aibou?'

'Yes' Yugi looked around again before taking ingredients out of the cupboard 'Let's see…we need a potato, carrot, I don't think Kaiba has tofu…but he has plenty of meat…Joey, Yami I need your help to prepare it'.

'But I've never cooked anything this big before…'

'Don't worry pharaoh' Joey patted Yami's back 'With Yug directing us you can't go wrong. He's like the best cook ever'.

Yugi gave Joey and Yami roles to do to help speed up the cooking, once everything was ready it was left to stew for a while, Joey and Yami hummed as the aroma started to lift up.

'Mmm…Yug's cooking is the best' Joey hummed.

'Hey Aibou, can we have some?' Yami asked with pleading eyes.

'No. This is for Kaiba' Yugi scolded with a shake of his head 'I'll make you some when we get home okay?'

'Okay!'

After it had cooked Yugi served it up in a bowl and placed it on a tray—it lead to a debate between Joey and Yami as to why he would have a tray in the house in the first place but they figured it was just a necessity for the kitchen—they carried it up to his room before Joey opened the door for him.

'Kaiba!' Yami marched over to the male as he tapped on his laptop 'You shouldn't be working!'

'You took forever, I had to do something' Kaiba protested as he stopped to cough again.

'Here' Yami took the laptop off Kaiba earning a glare, Yami looked at the screen with a frown 'Kaiba you've made mistakes…'

'What? No I haven't'.

'You've made a lot. None of this makes sense; this proves you're not well'.

Kaiba gave a groan and ran his hand through his hair before looking down as Yugi set the tray on his legs, Kaiba stared at it distantly for a few moments before speaking up 'What is this?'

'It's Oden' Yugi chirped happily 'I wasn't sure what to make you, but I have Oden all the time if I'm ill in the winter…and it's sort of winter now isn't it?'

'I hate Oden' Kaiba glared up at them 'This is the vilest…tasteless…peasant dish ever made'.

'Hey don't talk about Yug's cooking like that!' Joey snapped making Yugi sigh 'It's probably the best thing you've ever had! He's doing you a favour so you could at least taste it!'

Kaiba shot a glare at Joey 'Probably got a few dog hairs in it as well…'

Yami closed the laptop before turning to Kaiba 'Joey's right though. You should at least try it Kaiba'.

The brunette sighed but ate it nonetheless, the three teens stood and waited for Kaiba's response as he swallowed 'Tastes peasant as well'.

'Kaiba you ba-!'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed and elbowed his friend in the stomach.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed 'I want you all to leave…now'.

'But-'

'Now'.

They all shrugged their shoulders not wanting to argue against Kaiba and turned to walk out 'Oh and pharaoh' Yami stopped to look back at Kaiba 'I will duel you. Sooner or later you have to face up to defeat'.

'I'll look forward to it Kaiba. Get well soon' Yami shut the door behind him leaving Kaiba alone.

The brunette sighed and continued eating his meal, giving small complaints after every mouthful.

* * *

><p>The small group walked down the street after feeling somewhat useless in an attempt to help Kaiba, yet they knew that Kaiba wouldn't appreciate the company regardless. Joey stretched his arms and placed his hands behind the back of his neck 'Oh well, it'll be moneybags' problem not ours'.<p>

'Still I wish he would lighten up a bit' Yami whispered with a small sigh.

Yugi turned to him before noticing something 'Hey mou hitori no boku…where did you get that?'

'Hmm?' Yami looked down before realising he had Kaiba's laptop in his hands 'I didn't realise I took it'.

'You took Kaiba's laptop!'

'Sweet!' Joey then took it with a grin 'We can get our own back on him for all the shitty things he's done to us over the years! We can make his laptop crash!'

'Joey no!' Yugi took the laptop out of his hands 'This laptop probably contains very important documents for Kaiba corp. We have to take this back right now!'

'What makes you think he's going to let us in again?'

Yugi bit his lip as he held tightly to the computer, Yami managed to slip it out of his hands and hold it under his arm 'We can look after it for tonight Aibou' Yami reassured 'We'll drop it off at Kaiba corp. in the morning when it's open okay?'

'Mmm…okay. But we're not going to use it at all, that means you too Joey!'

'Aww but Yug!' Joey stared at Yugi's scolding scowl before nodding 'Okay…'

When it got later at night Yami laid on Yugi's bed with Kaiba's laptop sitting over his legs, he hummed to himself as he scrolled through the numbers before typing, lightly tapping the keys as he focused on the screen. Yugi then walked in after changing into his pyjamas, he looked up at Yami before tensing when he realised he was using the laptop.

'Mou hitori no boku!' Yugi hissed and hurried over to him.

'It's okay Aibou; I'm just fixing Kaiba's errors' Yami reassured as he continued tapping away at the laptop.

'Oh?' Yugi leaned closer and watch Yami work 'Eh? How can you make sense of this mou hitori no boku? It looks all jumbled to me…'

'It's just like a puzzle Aibou' Yami gave a small smile 'And you just have to find all the pieces'.

'Hmm…just try not to stay up too late okay?' Yugi gave a small yawn 'It's late as it is'.

'Alright Aibou. I won't'.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kaiba was searching through his room and the rest of the mansion, but to no success did he find his laptop which only infuriated him more. He sighed heavily as he tried to remember where he had it last, Mokuba watched his brother get only angrier and impatient as he looked towards Roland waiting outside.<p>

'Seto…you should head to work' Mokuba advised.

'I can't' Kaiba protested 'I need my laptop for the meeting. Where could it have gone?'

'It's not first thing though right? Me and Roland will look around the mansion and try to give it to you in time, okay Seto?'

Kaiba gave a small grunt but picked up his briefcase and walked out 'Be quick Mokuba'.

'I will big brother'.

Kaiba walked out to the limo that was waiting for him outside, a small drive through the streets of Domino he came to Kaiba corp. Kaiba said his farewell to Roland before walking in to the entrance, the receptionist looked up as Kaiba walked past with a heavy sigh.

'Mr. Kaiba' Kaiba stopped and turned to her as she reached down and picked up a laptop 'Yugi Mutou dropped this off for you. He says it's your laptop and he's sorry for the inconvenience'.

Kaiba raised his brow before moving closer and taking the laptop in his hand, he scoped the laptop for any damage before opening it up and seeing a note placed over the keyboard. It read "Dear Kaiba. We're hoping you're feeling better now and finished off the figures you were attempting. From Yugi and the pharaoh".

Kaiba gave a hum and closed the laptop lid 'Take my job why don't you' He mumbled.

'Is…everything alright sir?'

'Yes it is. Call my mansion and tell Mokuba to stop looking' Kaiba ordered as he carried on to his office to start a new clean day ahead.

* * *

><p>Yeah this was completely random and pointless to do…but hey it got me over seven pages…that's pretty impressive.<p>

And for the record I have no idea what Oden tastes like…I presume it's okay…

Review if you like!


End file.
